


My Soul Mate, My Best Friend, Achilles

by diangelonnico



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Highschool au although theres not much school going on, M/M, Modern AU, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When our eyes met we laughed breathy laughs as we stumbled into this thing called love, together, ready to find our way through the darkness with hands clasped tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I think I like you, my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has a better title let me know. You can find me on tumblr at icyreynas.

I was sat with my back to the end of Achilles messy unmade bed as I had been many times before, with a book in my hands. This was not like the other times though. Today I had something I needed to tell Achilles, something I had resolved he deserved to know. Something I wanted to tell someone, and Achilles was the only person I trusted enough, my best friend.

Achilles was sat at his desk scribbling homework on a piece of paper. As I spoke he turned his head round to look at me with his deep green eyes.

“I think I like boys.” Was all I said but yet it made my heart beat fast in my chest, I had never said it aloud before. I daren’t say

Achilles did not say anything and I feared he resented me for it, hated me for it as I feared so many people would. But Achilles was my best friend. . . would he turn on me so quickly. He turned back to his page then came and sat down next to me.

“I think I like you.” He said and smiled at me with his golden smile that I loved. I could see in his face this was not only something he was saying, but something he had thought about.

“ _like_ like me?” I said. I could not believe I was hearing this. It seemed strange coming from Achilles mouth. However as I thought I realised he had never expressed interest in anyone, except me.

He nodded and pursed his lips. I wanted to laugh, I wanted to cry with happiness because I liked him too. It is a scary thing, falling for your best friend. You still have to spend every day with them, laughing and joking but you can never kiss them, never love them truly. When you fall in love with your best friend, you are destined to live in pain but perhaps today the gods decided to do me a favour.

I realised he was waiting for me to speak again. “I like you too.” I laughed with relief though I did not have time to say much else for suddenly his warm hand was on the back of my neck where my hair meets my skin and his soft, pink lips were on mine. I felt myself blush as he pulled away, blushing himself. He smiled and all I could do was stare, first at his lips and then at his eyes. When our eyes met we laughed breathy laughs as we stumbled into this thing called love, together, ready to find our way through the darkness with hands clasped tight.


	2. I am your home

“He kicked me out.” I sobbed. “I didn’t know where else to go.” Tears were still streaming down my face.

Achilles opened the door a little wider, enough to let me in. He was frowning. When I did not move, he reached out and took my hand. He pulled me inside and shut the door from the cold windy night outside.

He eased the bag off my shoulder and took the briefcase from my hand. He set them down and took my hand once again. “Sit down.” He told me once we were in front of the sofas in his large living room. Achilles lived in a big house, with big rooms, something I had never known. My father owned a decent house, yes, but the rooms were small and cramped, they were nothing like this.

I curled up in the corner of the white leather and Achilles sat down next to me. He was staring at me, at my downfall.

“I’m here.” He whispered when my tears refused to cease. I had never had a good relationship with my father, yet it hurt. When he yelled and screamed, standing outside my bedroom door telling me to get packing and never come back, it hurt me. It reminded me of the way he used to scream at my mother when I was young, too young to understand. But I was young enough to resolve I would never treat a woman, nor anyone, like that. I never wanted to be a monster like him. Perhaps I should have glad I found an easy way out. But sat on Achilles sofa not knowing where I would be sleeping or where my food would come from, it didn’t seem easy.

I did not reply to Achilles’ whispers. He put his hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears away tenderly. I sniffed and he produced a tissue. I could barely manage a thank you so he let me cry.

I heard footsteps and Achilles looked up. I felt a presence behind me but I did not look round. The footsteps went somewhere else and the presence disappeared. Achilles went back to looking at me. I was running out of tears, I had never known it possible.

I timidly looked up at Achilles. I did not want to ask to stay. “I don’t have a home.” I said brokenly. I knew I could tell him anything and he would listen.

He put his hand in mine. “This is your home. I am your home.” He said gently and sweetly. He smiled at me. “My bed is your bed and my food is your food. Should you run out my clothes are your clothes and my money is your money. Never fear because when you feel you have nothing, you have me.” Achilles spoke. I was speechless.

“Your father?” I asked, not able to speak proper sentences.

“He will not mind.” Achilles said. “We can ask him in the morning.”

“It’s late.” I observed.

Achilles nodded, but he did not nod in remorse or regret, just simple agreement. I had feared he would not like me waking him up in the middle of the night.

“Let’s go to bed.” He whispered squeezing his hand around my fingers.

I nodded and let him lead me up the stairs, hands still clasped together, even though I knew where his bedroom was as I had walked the halls of his house a thousand times before.

I realised as I entered Achilles bedroom that I did not bring my bags upstairs. I did not care. I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep and maybe cry some more.  Achilles had a big bed, not quite a double, but at the same time not a single.

I took my jeans, jumper and buttoned shirt off in a daze and discarded them on the soft carpeted floor to pick up later. I climbed into Achilles bed in my boxer shorts and pulled the covers up to my neck. I felt Achilles get into bed and wrap his arms around my waist, pressing a long kiss to the back of my neck.

In that moment I felt more love for that boy than I had ever felt for anyone or anything. He did not speak, he just held me which was what I needed. I think he knew what I needed. I often found comfort in silence, and warmth in Achilles. I did not want to be alone yet I did not want to talk and Achilles found the perfect balance for me.

I felt better when I woke up; having had a dreamless sleep, however I still remembered the night before. That terrible night. I wanted to cry. I turned over to face Achilles and watched his face as he continued sleeping. I gently pushed his hair out of his eyes so I could see his face better and he stirred slightly, he did not wake up. I couldn’t help but smile at how peaceful he was but at the same time, I wanted the energy and life to return to his golden face that did not exist in sleep.

As he opened his eyes he smiled lazily at me. I had to smile back. Perhaps this was my life getting better.  Achilles would make it better as he always did, Achilles who I could not live without.

He pressed a kiss to my lips and pulled away, our noses still touching. “I love you.” I said.

“I love you too.” He replied with a grin on his beautiful face. I loved his face and everything else about him. At seventeen I didn’t think I could love this wholeheartedly and fully but I did. I knew Achilles was the one, my true love, my soul mate, my best friend.

We eventually got up, and we dressed. I wore Achilles jogging bottoms and one of his hoodies, baggy even on him, and we went downstairs to have some breakfast. I had my own clothes with me, but they were still in the hallway and both of us were lazy on Saturday mornings. Achilles said there was no point in me making the trip downstairs when he could just give me his clothes. I was happy to accept. Achilles hoodies were the best hoodies.

I sat at the small dining table as Achilles poured two bowls of cereal and milk. I scrunched my face up when he put a bowl in front of me and it had too much milk in. He laughed at me but I ate it anyway. I laughed too. “You can’t even make cereal; whatever am I going to do.” I said.

“You’ll have to be the cook in our house.” He laughed.

“I don’t think I could even get this far.” I said.

“Don’t lie.” Achilles reprimanded me and continued to eat his cereal, soggy from all the milk.

At one point during our breakfast, Achilles father, Peleus, came down and sat across from us with a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

“Hello Patroclus.” He said. He did remark on how he did not know I had stayed the night or ask Achilles anything about why I was here or wearing his clothes.  He acknowledged me as if it was normal for me to be there, which I suppose it was although I did not sleep there often, my father used to like me back home before ten. He didn’t want me back at all now, I could stay at Achilles’ as long as I liked.

“Dad?” Achilles said, prompting Peleus to put down his newspaper. “Can Patroclus stay for a while?” He asked.

“I assumed he would be from the bags in the hallway.” Peleus said, smiling. “How longs a while? He directed at me.

I did not know what to say.

“Forever.” Achilles said for me.

“I’m assuming this is more than your wild teenage need to be together at all times?” Peleus joked.

I nodded, a blush forming on my face. “My father kicked me out.” I mumbled.

Peleus frowned. “Why would he do that?” He asked. I looked down at the wooden table.

“He . . . he found out that me and Achilles are . . . more than friends,” I said. “He does not approve of that, or I and any other boy as a matter of fact. He said I would better off with a good girlfriend like Brieses who would do as I said when I said it.” I said, my lip curling in distaste. I could not believe I was pouring my heart out to Achilles father, whom I did not know amazingly well when I had not even told Achilles.

 Achilles took my hand under the table and Peleus looked as if could not speak. “Well, you can stay here forever if you wish.” He smiled eventually. He took his newspaper and excused himself to get on with his day.

Achilles squeezed my hand and looked at me. “Is that true?” He asked.

I nodded and felt his hand leave mine to stroke my hair. I loved this boy who was currently pressing kisses to my lips at the breakfast table on a dreary Saturday morning, the rain falling down on the patio outside and the noise from the TV in the background. “It’s okay.” He whispered to me and in that moment with him holding me, it was.


	3. you . . . are exactly right

I opened my eyes and found Achilles next to me, looking at me.  He was smiling. “Good morning.” He said. I had half expected him to say ‘Happy Birthday’, I was eighteen today, but then I resigned myself to the fact that I had never let anyone know when my date of birth was aside from on petty forms for bank accounts and websites. The only real people that knew my birth date were my mother and father, my late mother and my disowned father. Achilles had asked before but I had never told him, I didn’t think I was worthy of being celebrated, I wasn’t.

Achilles would probably argue the opposite, but I did not agree with him. In all the 10 years I had known him I had got by perfectly well without ever telling him of my birthday and celebrating it with him. Of all my 18 years of life I had never had a birthday present or a celebration and I was perfectly fine with that. I was surprised I even knew when my own birthday was.

When my mother was still alive, every year on my birthday she would buy two cupcakes and we would sit and eat them on the beach while she sung ‘happy birthday’ to me softly and quietly. We could never let my father know, he didn’t like me spending time alone with my mother.  Since then I had never really had a birthday. I always missed my mother on this day of the year.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “What’s wrong?” Achilles asked me.

“I just miss my mother.” I told him simply and he found my hand to hold.

After a while, we decided to get up and begin our Saturday. I was glad I did not have to face a day at school. I was perplexed when I went to open the curtains and Achilles stopped me, but I thought little of it. Achilles and I sat at his father’s small breakfast table and ate cereal as we always did, every morning. I heard a car pulling up the drive and gave Achilles a look.

“Oh, it’ll be dad.” He said.

I looked at him strangely. “Your dad’s in the garden.” I said.

“No he’s not.” Achilles laughed, but it was a strange laugh. “Maybe you need your eyes checked Patroclus.” He said.  I narrowed my eyes at him but said nothing.  Maybe if I ignored it his strange behaviour would go away.

When we had finished our breakfast and I had put our empty bowls and spoons in the sink to wash up later, instead of taking my hand and leading me to the living room to watch the morning news as he always did, Achilles told me to go upstairs and open his curtains. I looked at him strangely.

“Is this a game?” I asked.

“No, I remembered I didn’t open them this morning.” He replied.

“You stopped me from opening them this morning.” I said.

“Oh. . . did I?” He asked himself strangely, like he knew the answer, like he knew I was right. “Well, will you please go and open them?”

I did not question my beloved further. I simply did as he asked. As I was walking up the stairs I heard the front door close, but I continued with the strange quest Achilles had set me. Maybe he was ill, maybe he had gone off me and was trying to make a fool of me so I would leave, or maybe he was playing a stupid game. The last seemed the most likely although I despaired at the thought of the second.

Nevertheless I did as Achilles asked and upon opening the curtains I saw something I never expected. On the drive there was a small blue, shiny car that I knew to belong to no-one and in front of it, Achilles and Briseis holding a banner that read ‘Happy 18th Birthday’. I could not believe my eyes.

I ran downstairs as fast as I could, out the door and into Achilles arms at high speed causing him to stumble backwards and drop the banner he was holding. I could tell he was smiling. “How did you know?” I asked, out of breath from my short run.

“I did my research.” He said.

I pulled back at pursed my lips, waiting to hear more.

“Well, with dad doing that whole family tree thing, ya know?” I nodded. He carried on. “He has access to the whole of the birth certificates from babies born at the local hospital and well, I was intrigued. I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you, not wonder when it was and if this day could be the special day and all that so I looked up yours.” He said, a blush rising on his face.

I hugged him a little tighter and then realising Briseis was stood there, waiting, and that she was a part of this too I went over to her and hugged her tight. She laughed in delight when I kissed her on the cheek.  I hadn’t had a car ever since my father kicked me out and took my keys, both house and car and well, I couldn’t afford to buy myself one.

“I love you guys.” I said and it was completely truthful. I had never loved anyone more. “How did you two get along long enough to even organise anything?” I laughed.

“There was a few arguments.” Briseis said.

“But we pulled together for someone we both love.” Achilles said taking my hand.

I grinned. Achilles, my best friend, my soul mate and Briseis, my best friend, effectively my sister, making today the happiest day of my life. Achilles reached out and took my other hand. “Right now,” He said, “We’re going to go for a drive in your shiny new car. Then, when we come back we’re going to have a birthday lunch that my dad has prepared, and Uncle Phinox and Automendon are coming round too, then, we can do whatever you want aaalll afternoon and in the evening I have a table booked for two at the best restaurant in town.” Achilles smiled. Then, he grinned his chesire cat smile and said, “When we get back, we’ll have the house to ourselves so we can make all the noise we want.” He grinned.

I knew what he was insinuating, so I said, “If you think you’re getting laid just because you’ve brought me an amazing present and made this big romantic gesture and made this the happiest day of my life, then you . . . are exactly right.” I grinned at him.

“I don’t want to hear about your sex lives anymore thank you.” Briseis chimed in then. We both looked at her and we all laughed.

Briseis opened the driver’s side door and gestured for me to get into it. I did. She got into the front and Achilles made a face at having to get in the back. “Why can’t I sit in the front?” He whined.

I laughed and started driving. I was in a good mood today.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be mostly one shots from the same universe following a loose plot, so if anyone has any minor plots they would like to see in this fic, let me know :)
> 
> Reviews are appreciated! <3


End file.
